1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an audio processing apparatus that reproduces multichannel audio data.
2. Description of the Related Art
An audio reproducing system including a BD (Blu-ray Disc) player, an AV amplifier and a display apparatus has been utilized. The audio data transmitted from the BD player to the AV amplifier is obtained by encoding multichannel audio data. For example, the multichannel audio data includes a left audio signal L, a right audio signal R, a central audio signal C, a low-frequency audio signal SW, a surround left audio signal SL, and a surround right audio signal SR, as shown in FIG. 3. Recently, audio formats relating to HD (High Definition) such as Dolby True HD, Dolby Digital Plus, DTS-HD and the like, which are used in the BD player, have emerged, and in these formats, a surround rear left audio signal SBL, a surround rear right audio signal SBR, a left outer audio signal LW, a right outer audio signal RW, a left upper audio signal LH, and a right upper audio signal RH are further added.
However, if amplifiers corresponding to the audio signals of all these channels are provided in the AV amplifier, the amplifiers of a total of 11.1 channels will be provided, thus largely increasing a cost. This is true in the case where in place of any one of the above-described extended channels (or in addition to the above-described extended channels), a left central audio signal LC, and a right central audio signal RC are added, as shown in FIG. 8. Furthermore, this is also true in the case where the AV amplifier generates the above-described extended channels in a DSP in accordance with a listening mode.